Overpowering the Enemy
In any story, the hero or heroine doesn't always outsmart or stand up against the enemy. Sometimes, heroes, usually the sidekicks or supporting characters can overpower or mob an enemy to save someone or ensure a plan goes well. The method could be either physically or in psychological manner. Examples *The Boxtrolls overpower Mr. Gristle to save Eggs from being killed at the hands of Archibald Snatcher and the Red Hats. *Ginger and the hens overpower Mr. Tweedy and tie him up to ensure their escape plan goes well. *Scuttle and Ariel's sea friends do a number on Ursula (disguised as a maiden named Vanessa) to stop the wedding and save Prince Eric. *Jade Chan and her clones overpower Po Kong to save her uncle. *Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack and Gosalyn Mallard overpowering Major Synapes (who is pure thought) by asking various questions, causing the villain to be confused, destroying him. *Woody and the mutant toys mob Sid to save Buzz. *Bart Simpson and the school children mob and overpower Nelson Muntz and the bullies. *Iago: Despite being blasted by Jafar, the injured parrot uses his last bit of strength to kick the Jafar's lamp into the molten lava, causing Jafar to be electrocuted and explode into dust. *Hayley Leary breaks Tabitha Harperstein's magical youth amulet to save Edward and her husband, thus Tabitha's true age catches up to her. Tabitha ran downstairs in shame, but is too weak to run or walk, so she wobbles and falls off the stairs. She shatters into dust, while hitting the floor. *Jason Jeremiah overpowers Mortimer for messing with him, George, their friends and everyone in Monte Carlo. *Peter Rabbit and his friends overpower Mr. Tod, Tommy Brock and McGregor's cat and send them rolling downhill. *The Ghostly Trio using their ghostly powers by transforming into a three eyed monster to scare Desmond Spellman, cauising him to fall into the Abyss. *Ant-Man crawls into Yellowjacket's suit and dismantles it, destroying him. *Bladebeak leaps onto one of Ruber's minions and attacks him to save Lady Juliana. *Caesar overpowering his former best friend Koba in psychological manner simply by mock him over his pain at hands of humanity. *James and his bug friends overpowering Spiker and Sponge by wrapping them up in Miss Spider's web. *Molly Weasley overpowers Bellatrix Lestrange and kills her for trying to kill her daughter Ginny Weasley. Quotes Gallery Alan Abernathy facing Major Chip Hazard.png|Alan Abernathy about to overpower Chip Hazard. Woody and the mutant toys doing a number on Sid to rescue Buzz.png|Woody and the Mutant Toys doing a number on Sid to rescue Buzz Tod saving Copper from being killed by the Bear.jpg|Tod overpowering the bear to save Copper The Sea Animals doing a number on Ursula.png|The sea creatures overpowering Vanessa/Ursula to crash the wedding and save Eric Ash and Pikachu facing the Iron-Masked Marauder.png|Pikachu thunderbolting the Iron-Masked Marauder's jetpack, causing it to explode. Ginger and the hens overpowering Mr. Tweedy.png|The chickens overpowering Mr. Tweedy Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg|A weak and injured Iago kicking Jafar's lamp into the molten lava, causing Jafar to explode into dust. The Ghostly Trio Outsmarting Desmond Spellman.PNG|The Ghostly Trio scaring Desmond Spellman by transforming into a three eyed monster causing him to fall into the Mystic Abyss which led to his defeat. Eric facing Ursula.png|Eric ready to impale Ursula with the bow of his ship. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8808.jpg|Oscar trapping Don Lino in the Whale Wash machinery Milo overpowering Rourke.jpg|Milo Thatch overpowering Rourke by turning him crystal, then destroying him with the blimp propeller blades Mighty Joe Young roaring in Strasser's face.jpg|Mighty Joe Young overpowering Strasser to save Jill before flinging him onto a transformer, electrocuting him to death. Tarzan overpowering Clayton.jpg|Tarzan subduing Clayton by tangling him in a cluster of vines. Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-8874.jpg|Mushu preparing to blow Shan Yu to pieces Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps com-9557.png|Tiana destroying Dr. Facilier's talisman, allowing the Shadow Man to be literally dragged to hell by his own goons. G14 - Godzilla Used Radioactive Heat Ray On 8-Legged M.U.T.O..jpg|Godzilla overpowering the Female M.U.T.O. with his Atomic Breath Rexy Vs I. rex TV Spot 31 screenshot.jpg|Rexy and Blue overpowering Indominus rex by crashing her in the Main Street's buildings The_Boxtrolls_overpowering_Mr.png|The boxtrolls overpowering Mr. Gristle to save Eggs from the Red Hats The Faun's fairies mobbing the Pale Man to protect Ofelia.png|The Faun's fairies mobbing the Pale Man to protect Ofelia One-Punch-Man-12-10.jpg|Saitama used his Serious punch to counter Lord Boros's Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon Videos Bedknobs & Broomsticks - Substitutiary Locomotion Battle Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes